


Home

by Wynter_Daye



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_Daye/pseuds/Wynter_Daye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Takeru's mind, he's just protecting his onii-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I'm pretty sure Yamato's thankful for that.
> 
> To clarify, this is in Takeru's point of view. And, um, some jappenese terms in this fic are:
> 
> Onii-chan: Big brother 
> 
> Otouto: Little brother
> 
> Warnings: This is kinda twisted... So don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

_Confusion._

_Confusion, shock,_ and _horror_ shone in his eyes when he saw me.

He started tugging at the ropes at his wrists.

"Its okay, onii-chan… you're safe… no one is going to hurt you…" I said as moved slowly towards him.

With each step I took, he countered by scooting backwards. His back was soon at the wall.

' _Why was he moving away from me?'_

' _Is he scared? Why? There's nothing to be afraid of…'_

When I was close enough, I knelt down in front of him.

"I'm gonna take this off, ok?" I reached behind him and untied the cloth that was covering his mouth.

Once it was off, Yamato, in a shaky voice, asked, "T-Takeru, what's going on?"

"Well, you see onii-chan…" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I couldn't let them hurt you any more."

Yamato gave me an odd look. " _Them_? Takeru, who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about." My features turned into a sneer momentarily, before reverting back to its smile, "They were taking you away from me…"

"Takeru, _who_?" Yamato looked more confused then before.

I snickered at his cluelessness. _'How could he not know?'_ Soon, my snickering turned into full blown laughter.

Yamato flinched at the volume of my unexpected laughter. "Take… Takeru?" He looked unsettled.

When I finally calmed down, tears were streaming down my face. "You were… busy… always had more… _important_ things to do… you forget about me… your otouto… you forgot about your otouto…" I was chuckling and sobbing while I spoke.

"Takeru… I'm sorry… I…" Yamato trailed off, unsure of what to say. From his tone of voice and from the look in his eyes, I knew he felt guilty.

My smile melted off my face. For some reason I can't fathom, Yamato's apology irked me.

I slapped him.

His face jerked violently to one side. Yamato turned back to face me, his eyes wide with shock. Yamato's cheek had reddened from the hit, and there was a bit of blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

Oops. Must've hit him too hard.

My hand reached up to wipe the blood off. I stared at the red smear on my thumb, transfixed.

"I'm sorry… Takeru…"

I looked up at Yamato. He had tears in his blue eyes.

I smiled as I wrapped my arm back around Yamato's neck.

"It's okay, onii-chan…" I started to bring him closer to me, in till his head was resting on my shoulder. "You're here now. We're together now." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Um... So... How was your day?


End file.
